


An Overabundance of Grace

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Edging, I have taken liberties with the capabilities of grace magic but it's all for sex so it's cool, M/M, Multi, Naked Dean Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sexual Fantasy, Shibari, Smut, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Dean gets edged and used for an entire day at the Bunker. He loves every second and begins to hope it will never end.





	An Overabundance of Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coconutice22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/gifts).



> Happy Birthday friendling, here is Dean taking, like, all the dick -- just for you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks Trouble for drawing Dean trussed up in ropes to inspire me to write this thing.

There had never been anything quite like this. No past pleasure, no fleeting experience, he’d never even glimpsed the possibility of feeling like this. Not once, ever, in all his forty years.

It was mindless, endless, drifting on ecstasy.

Grace.

All grace.

His was boneless with it, literally. Perfectly immobile. Just how they’d planned, just how they wanted. He couldn’t have asked for more.

Laying on the library table buck naked, entwined with ropes that weren’t doing anything to hold him still yet put wonderful pressure on every point where a knot pressed into his heated skin. 

He couldn’t move an inch, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. They’d wanted to tease him for hours, and they’d laid him out with clear instructions not to move, to just be still and take it and he’d complied to the letter. Partly because when he couldn’t restrain himself any longer Cas had done something magical with his grace and turned off any connection his brain had to move his limbs. He laid where they put him and he endured what they did to his body.

And it was bliss.

They were studying away, researching, talking; every time they moved past him they would stroke his cock or kiss his throat or caress his thighs. He moaned, they smiled, they left, he waited.

They came back, always. Always ready for more.

Another taste, another touch. Another tease. Another torment.

They’d fucked him too of course, and he was sure Cas was supplying Sam with excess bouts of energy and perk-up-juice because he’d been damn near as insatiable as their resident angel.

He stared at the ceiling now, rolling his mind around the way his body felt. The way it sang. The way it burned effortlessly with a bright deep glow.

Each new knot Sam added to his growing collection of twining adornments added new pathways of pleasure, ramping up his desire until he felt like he was in heat. Sam would manipulate him around and rig another rope to the harness, and then Cas would do that thing with his grace.

That thing that had been a total surprise. That thing where he’d press a finger to the knot and every fibre inside the rope would come alive and transport the grace in a steady joyful trickle across Dean’s skin.

It was encasing him, flowing over him in a continuous gentle wave. And it was the most arousing sensation he’d ever felt.

“Come on big bro, ready for another round?”

He rolled his head towards Sam’s voice and smiled, eyes closed.

“Yeah.” he breathed.

Sam flipped him onto his stomach, hefted his ankles, and dragged Dean’s weight towards the table edge. He slid right off onto Sam’s waiting lap, slowly, as Sam lined up his cock and Dean sank down onto it.

Sam positioned his limp body until he was reclined against Sam’s chest, head lolling on Sam’s shoulder.

“Want me to talk dirty to you?”

Dean made an affirmative noise.

“Want me to stick my tongue right in your ear?” Dean gasped but was not surprised when Sam did just that. He rocked his hips gently, and Dean clenched around him.

“Wanna touch every single inch of you, all the time, every day. So glad we get to do just that today.” his hands were everywhere, all at once, mingling with the grace running across his nerves.

“Beautiful. Just. Like. This. Just for us.”

“I do believe he could take us both at once,” Cas said and Dean lifted his chin to see him perched on the table edge.

“I reckon so, want to open your mouth real wide for Cas?”

Dean’s breath sped up and he whined. He wanted to ask if it would hurt, if it would tip him over the edge, if it would mean the end of their little game. What came out was garbled nonsense.

“Shh, don’t overthink it, let us, just let us,” Sam mouthed into the damp skin of his neck.

Before he could wonder any more the world tilted up and then down, and Cas was in front of him and Sam was still buried in his ass but tipping him down, down, down, until his face was in Cas’s crotch. Stretched between them his mouth opened instinctively and Cas gripped his jaw while his cock slipped inside.

They hefted his lifeless arms into the table so his weight was balanced on his forearms either side of Cas’s hips. He groaned, twisting, writhing, his torso all he had control to move. Firm hands on his harness made him stop.

“Gently, bit by bit.” Cas chided.

“Totally gone aren’t you? Deep breaths Dean,” Sam said. “Gonna take care of you, you’re doing so well.”

Sam started thrusting small and sweetly, and Cas matched his rhythm in the opposite direction until he swayed back and forth. A cock, their cocks — heady and heavy and full and _his_ — split him open and filled him up all the way as far as they could.

His own cock was as hard as it had ever been, he’d been aroused for hours that seemed like days and he was still denied. But he felt more alive, more in tune with his own body than ever before and he didn’t want it to end.

When they were done, and he whimpered as Cas left his mouth spit-drip wide, he felt a new surprise as Sam folded his arms behind his back. Quick little jolts and his arms stayed pressed in place, one bent up between his shoulder blades and the other caught near the swell of his ass.

“Wha-?” he mumbled.

“Didn’t think we were done with you yet, did you?” Sam kissed his brow.

They lifted him up onto the table and his legs were folded in half. He marvelled at the way they efficiently joined his ankles to his thighs. The grace spun faster as the circuit was closed, the ropes touching more and sweeping him away.

Tears leaked from his eyes and his closed them happily.

Everything turned sideways again and he startled to find himself weightless. 

“Gonna take you to bed,” Cas said, all cocky and sure and deep. “Put you down and let you ride this out.”

They carried him between them, swiftly, carefully. The soft sheets and give of the mattress made him feel like he was sinking.

Sam stroked his cock and kissed the head and Dean keened softly.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.” More rope, more lengths, more fizzing wonderful buzz as Sam wrapped a criss-cross design down his shaft and pulled his balls down with several looping turns.

When Cas zapped his enlightening magic into the knots there he bowed in half, the heavenly feeling a burst across his eyelids.

He was aware he was making mewling, desperate noises but he didn’t care. Cas stroked his head and Sam soothed his limbs and the muscles across his tense back until he sagged again.

“Just a few more hours Dean, just a few more.”

“We’ll watch over you in shifts, maybe play with you a little. Does that sound good?” He looked up tiredly, and blinked his agreement as Sam slipped a thumb into his ass and pulled playfully at the rim.

“We shouldn’t leave you empty for too long. I’ll bring back a toy or two, when I’ve showered.”

He left with one more harsh tug on Dean’s cock. And then Cas was cradling him, and speaking enochian while he ran hands through the sticking up strands of his hair.

Bliss.

Agony.

Need.

His head turned towards Cas’s voice, twisting towards the sweet starlight sound of his words.

The grace sang, and his body answered. 

_A few more hours yet,_ he smiled, _a few more glimpses of paradise._


End file.
